Acid Rain
by wildchild911
Summary: its a metaphore for a bumpy time in Maka and Soul's relationship. rated T for language


_**Warning: this was fic was inspired through cracktastic randomness, Axis Powers Hetalia( Russia!, why you no marry me? xDD LOL!), P!NK(WTF?),and lack of writing. Wow sup it's me, wildchild911, just wanted to post this for gits and shiggles, just to get the plot bunnies moving. Btw I don't own Soul Eater if I did then beggars wouldn't be freaking choosers now would they. :/**_

_**COMMENCE THE ENJOYAGE! **_

_**

* * *

**__Why?_

_Why won't this stop?_

Her skinny jeans were sucked to her long legs allowing the bitter cold to seep through, freezing her heart and body even more.

She embraced that.

She wanted it.

She was desperate to be numb.

Blisters cracked and irritated her ankles as her high heeled boots echoed on cobblestone streets. _**He **_bought them for her for Christmas.

The echo rippled its loneliness on every building and dimly lit lamp post, like a desperate cry in an empty room; Hollow and empty.

_Aint' that always the case? _

The bitterness on his damn memory, every corner she turned, and every concrete stair case she vaulted with such ease and comfort-

-_**He**_ was there.

That man, that traitor. Water slapped her crimson pleather jacket. Her hair stuck to her face, her lungs felt like she was chugging ignited lighter fluid.

It was obvious that she was lost. Maka couldn't care less. Her hair swung and whipped her cheeks as she twirled around. Any direction would give her more distance, but he had wheels. You don't play chicken with anything trucking over 20 mph.

The results were never satisfactory.

Her fingers curled and tugged back the messy tendrils around her slender cheeks.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to crumble to the ground and screech like a tiny newborn.

But no, she was a freaking adult.

Frustration ate away at her nerve, like a caterpillar dining on its favorite brand of foliage.

She recognized the dull hum of an orange Harley Davidson.

_Seriously why orange? _

Her options were evaporating every second she stalled. Maka grinned, tears mixing with the rain. She could lose him that was for damn sure. All she had to do was climb a fire escape, duck behind a hidden door, or slide into a thin alley way leading to someplace else.

She was the one with Soul perception, not him.

But why hadn't she?

Her side of the link was immersed in hurried apologies and mass concern.

Well shit.

He was that close huh?

Maka Albarn wasn't the type of person to give in without a fight, she'd go kicking and screaming with all of her might. But then again-

-so would he.

Maybe that's why she fell in love with that sharp toothed moron. He was the only one to match her stubborn attitude. He had the balls to stand up and deal with her chops. He completed the impossible when he asked her out while she was washing the dishes.

He'd accepted her for everything she was. The link buzzed as the white noise cleared, Maka was picking out sharp declarations and words.

"_**I'm sorry!"**_

_I know you are_

"_**I'm stupid!" **_

_Shut up, that spot's reserved for me_

"_**I'm begging you!"**_

_Lair, you don't beg._

"_**So please-"**_

_Don't say it-_

"_**-come back!"**_

_Please don't say-_

"_**I love you!" **_

_I know you do._

_Some say that the rain is millions of tears shed from women that came before-_

She knew he loved her; Soul Eater Evans never wasted words.

No matter where she would run, he would find her.

He always would.

And she would always let him.

The hum bounced from every stone and rain drop, amplified and simply glorious. He was only blocks away.

She was going to sacrifice her pride.

She was going to crumble.

She was going to cry.

A loud screech and rev of the engine signaled his approach.

She would always cave when it came to him.

_I don't know but that sounds just about right. ne? mama?_

A loud screech followed by a desperate shout shattered the percussionist melodies of the rain.

Maka's clover eyes followed every crack in the cobble stone stair case, up battered bike and creases in soaked denim. Soul's breath burst out in sporadic bursts. His feet never even touched the ground.

What's with his breathing?

A remorseful smile slid Maka's chin. His eyes were so readable.

_You really are an idiot._

"congrats"

_But- _

"you found me"

_-I love you-_

_-more than you'll ever know._

_

* * *

_

_**I don't know where I was going with that but :/ YAY INERTIA! xD hahaha anywhosits~ since this is a new little one shot plz review ;3 you will get anything your heart desires! Because my plot bunnies owe me a fridge or two of food, anyway I love you my childrens hope your year is filled with double rainbows and sunshine. until we meet again! (dramatic much? ) haha! xD **_


End file.
